BONUS Fight Night: Optimus Prime vs Princess Celestia
by Sea Eagle
Summary: The leader of the Autobots face off against the ruler of Equestria. WHO WILL WIN? Who is the best leader of Hasbro? Place your bets, and be prepared at the edgeof your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night! Parody of Death Battle, may contain spoilers to TF4


**Hello there. Sea Eagle here, and i have a commemorative Fight Night matchup to honor the release of Transformers: Age of Extinction. So, this fanfic MAY contain spoilers. I suggest you watch the movie first, so...**

**HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

Hasbro has created many great kingdoms of franchises. Whether it is for boys or for girls, for men, or for women, for robots, or for ponies. But of course, to every good kingdom, there is always a good king.

Like Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots,

and Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria.

To ensure a FAIR assessment, only one of their versions, and their most FAMOUS versions will be examined. Meaning, the Friendship is Magic series, and the Bayformers saga.

My name is Sea Eagle. Place your bets, and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

In the land of Cybertron, all was at peace, until the civil war broke out, dividing the entire planet into two factions: the Autobots, the good guys, and the Decepticons, the bad guys. While the Decepticons was ruled by Lord Megatron, the Autobots were ruled by his old friend, and current worst enemy, Optimus Prime.

Standing at a height of roughly 28 feet tall, and weighing about 4.3 metric tons, Optimus Prime is one of the most powerful Transformers of them all. He was a mighty warrior, and was crowned leader of the Autobot faction, and has ruled over it for many years.

In combat, he has a wide variety of weapons. An energon axe, dual energon blades, a metal shield, and an ion blaster shotgun. He also has a jetpack, which helps him fly around and chase enemies with ease. He gained this new jetpack when Jetfire sacrificed himself to fuse with Optimus and form the jetpack. He carries all these weapons in a giant crate, which he drags around with his truck form.

He can transform is a Kenworth W9000 truck, which is used for transport and pursuit. In this form, he can carry all his weapons in the form of a crate. When he transforms back into robot mode, the crate transforms into a ring, in which Optimus could walk through and take a weapon. Fun fact: Optimus wasn't originally designed to have his specific color pallette. In order to gain the blue and red, he had to scan another truck, and turn into something WAY cooler.

Personality wise, Optimus is a wise leader, and a brilliant strategic. He puts his friend's safety before his own, even if it means losing his life. However, he's also someone you don't want to anger. And he also has an obssesion. When he's supposed to kill a major enemy, he would always, ALWAYS, fuck up their heads, literally! He has a thing for ripping them off of his enemies skulls.

And he's also a master combatant. He single handedly brought down The Fallen, tamed a Dinobot, killed Megatron, and brought down Sentinel Prime, and Megatron again...with one freaking arm!

But while he's all that, he's not invincible. Like every other Transformer, he is powered by the Spark, much like a human's , when it is removed, or extremely damaged, Optimus is always in constant danger of death.

And while Optimus DID manage to kill Sentinel, he would have lost, if Megatron hadn't stepped in. Not to mention, he has actually died once, in Revenge of the Fallen. And yet, he was revivied, and still took down The Fallen.

Still, though, Optimus is a monster, and can take down anyone who dares hurt his friends. Well...nearly anyone. *looks at Sentinel* Bitch.

* * *

Princess Celestia is the ruler of Equestria, and is the lifter of the sun in the land...Yes, you read that right.

She was the co-ruler of Equestria, with her sister, Princess Luna. She would lift the sun while her sister would lift the moon. However, As Luna was corrupted, and became Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia was forced to bring her down, and raise both sun AND moon in her absence. But even without her sister, she still rules Equestria with a gentle heart, and a smart mind. She is also the mentor to Twilight Sparkle.

She is a master at magic, able to shoot a rainbow energy from her horn, and is able to lift the sun. She is also able to use telekinesis, and apparently has control over crystals. She can make crystals pop out from the ground, and attack the opponent. She is also skilled with her horn. She can use her horn to cut things, though she prefers magic over physical combat. She also has wings, giving her the powers of flight.

Despite being a royal queen, she is a fun-lover. She can be rather impish, and is kind to her subjects. She would love to share a laugh with them, and would often start up some jokes. But that doesn't mean she's happy all the time. Whenever she gets pissed off, you better start running. She can tear shit up, and she can tear shit up REAL GOOD.

However, she is not really perfect. She is shown to have UNlady-like moments, like when she ate that cake like a freaking savage! Not to mention her magic was once overpowered by Queen Cheysalis. Also, while she has taken down Discord, she did so with the help of the Elements of Harmony. She is a little lacking in combat experience.

Well...that's all i have to say about her, really. She has no specific weakness of any kind. She's pretty much the White Queen of Ponies. And don't fuck with her. She can raise the moon fo dayz, bitch.

* * *

Figthers, to your mark. It's time to determine who is the best King of Hasbro!

Who will win? Who will fall? Place your bets, and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

Optimus Prime was on his search for Galvatron, in an attempt to stop him from reaching the Seed, and activating it. Luckily for him, the Seed was in his possession. Strangely enough, his search for the Man-made Transformer brought him to the land of Equestria. While he was in truck form, nobody gives a damn, really. He was a rather regular visitor to the place, being one of the two most famous Hasbro franchises, and all.

BUT, someone did mind: Princess Celestia.

While he was driving away from the perimiters, Princess Celestia flew in, and landed right in his way. Her presence caused him to stop, and transform into his robot form. He looked at her with the same, confused glare she gave him, and so he spoke.

"Celestia, move."

"I can't." she said. "You must stop this search!"

"I have to take down Galvatron."

"And risk having the Seed stolen? Optimus, if he gets his hands on it-"

"He won't! Now, move!"

"...No. Optimus, you have to stop! Think about how the risk will affect your fellow Autobots!"

"If i didn't, i wouldn't have gone on this journey, Celestia. Now are you going to step out of the way?"

"...No."

"...Then suit yourself, Celestia." and then, he drew out his Dual Energon Blades. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you leave me no choice."

FIGHT!

Celestia struck first, firing a beam from her horn. However, Optimus easily rolled and dodged the attack. And then, the two clashed with their blades, and horns, or...horn. They swung them around, leaving deadly strikes to each others blades, and making metal clanging and clashing sounds that couldbe heard throughout the entire area.

But then, Celestia flew off, and fired a rainbow beam down on Optimus. He quickly pulled out his shield, and blocked the attack before using his Ion Blaster to shoot her down. She plummeted to the ground, but safely recovered. She then brought out a Telekinesis wave, that disarmed Optimus from his shield. Of course, he then fired his Ion Blaster, again, leaving multiple shots on the pony princess.

Luckily, Celestia managed to safely dodge one of them, and got her rhythm back, avoiding Ion Blasts to and fro. Optimus kept firing, but then, out of nowhere, a crystal appeared from the ground, and smacked his Ion Blaster right out of his hands. He then drew out his Energon Axe, and went up to Celestia. Luckily for her, she flew away and dodged the brutal swing of the axe.

But then, Optimus flew up with his Jetpack, and went after her. Seeing the threat, she turned around, and fired another beam of rainbow straight at Optimus. However, he spun around and avoided it. He then grabbed Celestia with his axe, and threw her down to the ground. When she recovered, she saw Optimus heading down for her. But then, she grabbed him with telekinesis, and threw him off.

Disarmed, YET AGAIN, he drew out his Energon blades once more. This time, it's definitely a weapon that Celestia can't disarm, unless she can rip them off with her telekinesis. But still, Optimus charged at Celestia. But she quickly summoned a giant crystal pillar to shield herself, at the exact moment Optimus prime tried thrusting his blades, causing them to get stucl in the pillar.

Celestia took this moment to fly upwards and take him down from above. However, as she was about to swoop down, Optimus sliced through the crystal, and blocked her horn He then threw her off, and went up to her again This time, he stabbed his blades right on the sides of her neck, incapacitating her.

"Give up, Celestia." he said.

"Not yet!" replied Celestia. She then threw him off with telekinesis.

However, he didn't gave up. He kept charging at her. But she just throws him off with TK. He tried again, but this time with a different tactic. This time, he used his Energon Blades to hold him down. When Celestia tried to throw him off, he managed to hung on thanks to his blades, and he charged up at Celestia.

She then fired a beam of rainbow, which was then blocked with the blades. Optimus slowly walked up to her, trying to overpower the beam as it gets stronger. He was still walking over to her, and was STILL able to block her beam. And then, he broke the attack, plunged one Energon Blade to the ground, and with the other hand, he grabbed Celestia's head, also while plunging the Energon Blade to the ground. She tried throwing him with TK, but unfortunately, the Energon Blades helped him stay on the ground. She then realised that she was just outmatched.

"I'm sorry, Celestia." said Optimus. "I must do this for my fellow Autobots."

"Please, Optimus..."she replied. "Just think about this further..."

But he didn't respond. He simply walked away from Celestia, grabbed his weapon wheel, turned back into a truck, and kept driving, leaving an exhausted Celestia on the floor.

KO!

* * *

PHEW! No second victory for the ponies.

Celestia's magic was definitely enough to overpower Optimus's arsenal, but Optimus had more strategic skills, and combat experience. You see, only a Prime was able to defeat The Fallen, because he was so powerful, no other Transformer could defeat him. And yet, Optimus did so single-handedly, after earning the jetpack of course.

Not to mention his size, bulk, and strength were more than a match for Celestia's low physical prowess. The only way Celestia could possibly win is by damaging the spark, and deactivating him.

But even then, while both of them has been defeated in battle once, Queen Chrysalis could easily overpower Celestia's magic. But Optimus has won against Megatron, twice. In fact, his second duel with him would've ended with a win, if Starscream and Grindor hadn't stepped in. It took the combined might if 3 powerful Decepticons to take Optimus down.

In the end, Celestia got pwnied.

The winner is Optimus Prime.

* * *

_Next time, on BONUS Fight Night..._

_What's the most ridiculous battle i could think of, hmm..._

_JESUS VS MOHAMA-no, wait, no religious entries. And it's a sin, so..._

_Strawberry Shortcake vs Va- no, that's even worse._

_Hmm...Greninja vs Ninjask?...nah._

_...You know what? Fuck it. A Big Four battle royale. The Big Four, you know? That crossover fandom between Tangl-ah fuck it. Just look it up._

* * *

**So? You like? I made this before i went to the mall to watch France vs Germany at a restaurant. GO GERMANY! 2014 World Cup champion, baby! Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
